The Joy Rebels
The Joy Rebels is an episode of Season 3 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis After all of Elmore is subjected to the outbreak of the Joy Virus, it's up to Matt, Lewis, Sticky, Walter and Ronald to stop it or get infected. Plot Matt, Lewis, Sticky, Walter and Ronald are running through a Joy-infected Elmore. It is night and the streets are thrashed with rainbow puddles around and the moon watching them. The five go find the food mart to hide for a while. Inside it is dark, so Walter finds a flashlight. Walter reviews their plans and the message of Miss Simmian. They plan to go to the nearest broadcasting station and play Miss Simmian's depressing music to cure the county. Soon, they hear sounds and see a faint light from inside but it turns out to be a TV only. The five discover an electronics department and take speakers to help their music players. Lewis discovers paintball guns and gear and decides to arm and equip himself. Though Walter points out that the weapons wont do much, Lewis arms himself anyway to "look cool and feel awesome". The others eventually follow suit. Now geared with paintball guns, helmets or goggles, the five make it through the dark mart using the moonlight. Suddenly, the objects come to life, infected. The object and mart itself attacks the five and attempts to infect them. The five eventually make their way to the backdoor but it is locked. On their way, Ronald is struck by an infected object. Cornered, Lewis takes a bazooka and shoot the only "ammo" that can fit inside it (canisters of whipped cream) against the store's infected and moving aisles. As soon as he runs out, the door opens revealing Matt. He had slipped under and opened it from the outside. The five barely escape as flying objects impale the door they leave behind. They stop by a spot in the street and see the mast of the broadcasting station. However Ronald suddenly attacks and infects Sticky, prompting the remaining survivors to run to an alleyway. Lewis concludes that Ronald was infected when he was struck by the infected. The three take shelter behind a wall. As their two infected friends come to them, Walter takes a paint canister and a paint bomb. He hurls these to them, and they are both knocked out giving the survivors more time to run away. The three find the radio station and sight it from the end of the alleyway. However the way to the front door of the station is filled with many Joy zombies. Walter proposes to fly them over when an infected Marvin sees them. They all try to think happy thoughts to repel Marvin, but Lewis panics and shoots Marvin. This attracts the horde to come running to them. The three run and decide to make a turn and enter the station through the back door. They barely evade infection but in the process Lewis loses his paintball gun after he uses up its ammunition from firing at the Joy zombies on their trails. Eventually Walter impacts with the station, telling them that they had actually arrived at the front door. This means that the horde of Joy huggers are nearer to them and the horde starts charging. While Walter and Lewis try fending themselves and defending each other, Matt slips through the station's glass doors and attempts to find a key. After some confusion, he does find a key but it snaps on him turning it around the lock. In panic and anger, Matt smashes the glass door open, and Walter with Lewis enter. The horde (just feet away) also comes in. Before they all can go upstairs, an infected Ocho clings to Matt's face. Matt is forced to be left behind as the two others go ahead. He takes a paint bomb and sacrifices himself to keep the horde at bay and give more time to the two. Upstairs, Lewis and Walter easily find the broadcasting room. They enter it but are confronted by a survivor (Marshmallow Security Guard). Instead of helping, he attempts to get rid of Lewis and Walter. However he goes crazy and Lewis knocks him unconscious with Walter's last paintball. The two start fixing up the equipment and preparing for the broadcast. However Walter has trouble finding a music player (one was destroyed back at the mart, and another lost by Lewis). Luckily he brings a third one along. But then the horde of Joy suddenly breaks in their room and Walter is hugged till he is squished by the horde. As his last action, he tosses his music player to Lewis. Lewis barely catches it and goes to shelter himself in the room's other compartment. The Marshmallow Security Guard awakens and attracts the crowd unintentionally, causing himself to get infected and Lewis to have more time. Lewis is now cornered and attempts to broadcast the music to the whole horde but needs a microphone to do so. He finds one but it is unplugged. The plug and socket are in the other side of the room, outside Lewis' compartment. Taking his chances (rather than waiting for the horde to break in his compartment and infect him), Lewis evades the huggers and plugs the microphone in. But on the way back to the music player (now near the microphone) he is hugged by Walter. Infected, Lewis is able to escape and fights the Joy. However he soon succumbs to it. Unbeknownst to him, he falls down infected but presses the play button of the player with his nose. Then episode ends with an epilogue that everyone gets cured. Characters Main Characters *Lewis *Matt *Ronald *Walter *Stinky Minor Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais (not mentioned) *Felicity (not mentioned) *Billy (not mentioned) *Doughnut Sheriff *Tobias *Clayton (not mentioned) *Harold *Jackie *Rachel (not mentioned) *Cupcake Woman (not mentioned) *Banana Joe (not mentioned) *Leslie (not mentioned) *Mr. Robinson (not mentioned) *Banana Bob (not mentioned) *Mrs. Robinson (not mentioned) *Juke (not mentioned) *Construction Workers (not mentioned) *Shape People (not mentioned) *Joan Markham (not mentioned) *Mr. Small (not mentioned) *Rocky (not mentioned) *Carmen (not mentioned) *Masami (not mentioned) *Sarah (not mentioned) *Marvin *The Senior Citizens (most not mentioned) *Penny (not mentioned) *Alan (not mentioned) *Idaho (not mentioned) *Anton (not mentioned) *8-bit dog (not mentioned) *Nicole (not mentioned) *Richard *Mrs. Grover (mentioned) *Mr. Grover (mentioned) *Coffee Cop (not mentioned) *Rodney (not mentioned) *Alison(not mentioned) *Banana Barbara (not mentioned) *Bandage Doctor (not mentioned) *Bandage Paramedics (not mentioned) *Marshmallow Security Guard *Orange Guard (not mentioned) *Patrick (not mentioned) *Judith (not mentioned) *Carmen's father (not mentioned) *Paperball (not mentioned) *Floppy Disk (not mentioned) *Larry (not mentioned) *Karen (not mentioned)} *Teri (not mentioned) *Rosie (not mentioned) *Hexagon Lady (not mentioned) *Sussie (not mentioned) *Tina (not mentioned) *Hamburger Cop (not mentioned) *Siciliana (not mentioned) *Jeff (not mentioned) *Green Bear (not mentioned) *Quattro Pepperoni (not mentioned) *Lenny (not mentioned) *Charlie (not mentioned) *Sal Left Thumb (not mentioned) *Librarian (not mentioned) *Sussie's parents *Chicken Bucket (not mentioned) *Melting Cheese Guy (not mentioned) *Clipboard Men (not mentioned) *Mr. Jacob (not mentioned) *French Fries (not mentioned) *Pantsbully (not mentioned) *Teal Tow Truck Driver (not mentioned) *Cowboy (not mentioned) *Principal Brown (not mentioned) *Jamies (not mentioned) *Miss Simmian *Exercise Bacon *Tony (not mentioned) *Gary (not mentioned) *Shooting Star (not mentioned) *Colin and Felix (not mentioned) *Exercise Bacon (mentioned) *Albert (not mentioned) *Kevin (not mentioned) *Squid (not mentioned) *The Coach (not mentioned) *Pest Controller (not mentioned) *Anton's Parents (not mentioned) *Dexter (not mentioned) *Jessica (not mentioned) *Carmen's mother (not mentioned) *Mother and Son (not mentioned) *William (not mentioned) *Kayvon (not mentioned) *Bobert (not mentioned) *The Moon *Door *Hobo (not mentioned) *Infected Objects *Other Infected People Trivia *This episode follows "The Joy". **Walter even mentions Miss Simmian and her recording while the others even say that she's not a doctor or professor. *This episode is features many minor characters, and has the most characters yet. The minor characters not mentioned are most likely part of the joy-infected horde. *Gumball and Darwin's "Baby Anais" commercial airs as an actual commercial. It distracts Walter for a moment. *The infected objects attacking the five are a reference to "The World" where everything in Elmore is alive. *Many references are made from notable zombie movies and shows. *The episode reveals that the broadcasting station is near the Chanax Incorporated building. *The five gear up similarly like they did in The Shootout. *This episode was created before The Watermelon. However it takes place in season 3. *The Game station, Daisy flakes and the live soda cans make an appearance. *Lewis' imaginary girlfriend in his thoughts looks similar to Hexagon Lady except smaller and with hair similar to Rachel's. *The episode was originally named "The Rebels". *Rachel Wilson makes a cameo appearance (being absent since her brief cameo in season 2). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3 season Category:Fanon Category:Archives